


Hell of a pleasure

by Stephie_Rowena



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephie_Rowena/pseuds/Stephie_Rowena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Stiles le dieron ganas de aplaudirle a su imaginación, porque ¡vaya, eso era muy hot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell of a pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annana/gifts).



> Uff... hace mucho que no publicaba acá y que mejor que volver con un one shot bien hot xD  
> Como ya deben saber los personajes de Teen Wolf no me pertenecen, son de Jeff y Mtv.  
> Espero les guste, comentarios y kudos son siempre apreciados :)

Desde que se dio cuenta de que Derek le atraía, el hombre lobo no había dejado de aparecer en su mente y eso le agrada y no le agradaba mucho. Le agradaba porque, bueno, era “placentero” pensar en él, pero no le agradaba porque aún no quería aceptar que Derek le atraía. Además cada vez que lo veía no podía evitar recordar sus fantasías y eso tampoco le agradaba, pues de seguro cualquier hombre lobo podía oler su calentura. Y pese a que habían más contras que pros en su lista de pensar en Derek, cada vez que comenzaba a masturbarse su mente no tardaba en formar una elaborada fantasía en la que él era el protagonista principal.

Siempre se negaba caer en la tentación de tocarse cuando tenía una erección, pero solo aguantaba unos minutos, pues era un adolescente y esa no era justificación suficiente, pero a él le bastaba para abrir sus pantalones y empezar a acariciar su pene. Lentamente en su mente comenzaba a imaginar las manos de Lydia desvistiéndolo y acariciando su torso desnudo, pues se rehusaba a aceptar su atracción por Derek y aunque ya no sentía lo mismo por la pelirroja aún la encontraba hermosa. Se la imaginó besando su cuello y luego dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa mientras sus besos  bajaban de su cuello hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones. Stiles llevó la mano que no estaba masajeando su erección para empezar a jugar con sus pezones imaginando que sus dedos eran la boca de Lydia que los besaba y mordía juguetonamente.

Los labios de Lydia comenzaron a descender hasta llegar a sus bóxer. Stiles cerró los ojos ahogando un gemido y dejándose llevar por el placer se imaginó a Derek mirándolo directamente a los ojos con sus pupilas dilatadas, humedeciendo sus labios y Stiles no pudo evitar el gemido que salió de su boca. Se lo imaginó sonriéndole y acariciando su erección por encima de sus bóxer. Se lo imaginó jugando con la banda elástica de sus bóxer unos segundos antes de que se los quitara, dejándolo completamente desnudo. De alguna forma Lydia seguía presente en su fantasía y mientras Derek masajeaba su erección ella lo besaba con pasión, mordió suavemente sus labios y se separó de él, le sonrió y guió sus manos hasta sus senos. Stiles los acarició temerosamente y vio como una tercera mano se posaba sobre la de él en uno de los pechos de Lydia, era la mano de Derek, quien estaba besando a Lydia y a Stiles le dieron ganas de aplaudirle a su imaginación, porque ¡vaya, eso era muy _hot_!

Stiles dejo de masajear su pene por encima de sus bóxer. Se deshizo de su ropa interior y rodeó con su mano su miembro e imaginó que era la mano de Derek. Él acarició la punta de su pene con su pulgar y luego su mano rodeó la base de su erección. Stiles mordía sus labios para evitar que los gemidos de placer escaparan de su boca y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Movió su mano lentamente  de abajo hacia arriba, de vez en cuando utilizaba su pulgar para esparcir el líquido preseminal sobre su erección, pero pronto no fue suficiente y buscó el lubricante que tenía escondido en su velador. Vació un poco en la palma de su mano y siguió masturbándose.

Se imaginó a Derek llevándose la punta de su pene a sus labios y lamiéndola. Stiles gimió suavemente y se imaginó a Lydia guiando sus dedos como si estuviera enseñándole como le gustaba a ella que la tocaran, imaginó a Lydia suspirando de placer...

— ¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó Stiles acelerando los movimientos de su mano mientras seguía imaginándose los labios de Derek alrededor de su pene.

Sintió que su orgasmo estaba cerca, por lo que detuvo el movimiento de su mano, pues quería alargar lo más que pudiera aquella fantasía. Además esa noche estaba solo en casa y podía darse el lujo de disfrutar de su tiempo a solas. Llevó su mano a sus testículos, los rodeó con su índice y pulgar y jaló hacia abajo. Era la primera vez que utilizaba esa técnica para evitar la eyaculación precoz, técnica que había descubierto gracias al internet, y que resultó ser efectiva. Sonrió y volvió a rodear su erección con su mano, sus movimientos eran nuevamente lentos y volvió a poner en uso a su imaginación.

Se imaginó a Lydia recostada en su cama, él la besaba mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo desnudo. Acarició sus senos y los besó e imaginó los gemidos de placer que ella hubiera emitido. Acarició sus glúteos y luego sus muslos, sus manos se acercaban peligrosamente a su vagina. Su fantasía se mezcló con un vídeo porno que había visto de un hombre que besaba, lamía y penetraba con sus dedos a una mujer. Recordó el placer que vio dibujado en el rostro de esa mujer y decidió imaginar cómo sería hacer eso con Lydia, hacerla gritar de placer, llevarla hasta su clímax solo con su boca y sus dedos, suplicándole que la penetrara de una vez.

Pensó en cómo se sentiría penetrarla. Sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, ambos moviéndose con un mismo ritmo. Los movimientos de su mano nuevamente se aceleraron mientras se imaginaba cómo sería si Lydia estuviera sobre él moviendo sus caderas seductoramente. Se imaginó acariciando sus piernas, guiando los movimientos de ella con una mano en su cadera y la otra acariciando sus senos. Luego pensó en cómo sería ser penetrado por Derek y mucho mejor aún pensó cómo sería esta entre medio de Lydia y Derek, los tres moviéndose a un mismo ritmo, dándose placer mutuamente.

Mordió sus labios con fuerza y sus caderas se alzaron de su cama cuando alcanzó su orgasmo. Se quedó unos minutos con los ojos cerrados mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración. Abrió los ojos y vio su estómago y mano derecha cubiertos por su semen, se lo quedó mirando unos segundos, tragó saliva y azotó su cabeza contra su almohada.

— Voy a ir al infierno —murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, porque valía la pena ir al infierno por el orgasmo que recién había tenido.


End file.
